My knight in Designer Jeans
by Lonelyyy.Stoner
Summary: The pop sensation InuYasha, happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and saved Kagome from being raped by her own boss.
1. My savior

**Chapter 1Don't Touch Me!**

The 20 year old raven haired beauty froze as she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind as she reached to put a box on a high shelf.

It was a stormy Friday night in July and Kagome was working late at the center. She works at Faith Center. It was a center that counseled and took in pregnant teenagers.

Kagome was wearing a white lab coat with nothing but her bra and underwear underneath. It is permitted to wear nothing under your lab coat because they have very delicate machines and any thing can throw them off.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she felt the arms move upward and the person's hands squeezed her breast.

She turned around and faced him. She pushed him back and said "How many times do I have to tell you, I won't let you have me, you're my boss, Teri"

Teri is rather tall and skinny. He has salt and pepper hair (white mixed with black colored hair) and looked old enough to be her…grandmother. Kagome was convinced that he had never hit puberty because as old as he looks but his voice is high pitch like he just sucked helium out of a balloon. He had a big mouth-literally and a very small nose but the worst were his elephant ears. Damn, he must hear a mile away with thems. (Imagine Toutousei with big ears. And hair)

"Come on baby, you know you want me" he said getting closer to her as he can.

"No, I don't want you, I don't need you, cuz all I need is this job, my family and my friends"

"I can give you a family"

"I don't want you to give me a crusty family, I'd rather have a family by Hojo then one by you" she spat angrily.

Hojo was a gay man, but made in exception for Kagome, who came in here everyday wearing a wig and dress and pretending to be pregnant and that Kagome was the father.

"You'll regret that, hoe" he said in rage and grabbed her wrists.

Surprisingly he was strong. Kagome tried with all her might to get him off but nothing was working.

He forced a rough kiss on her lips and somehow ripped the lab coat open. Now it was hanging limply on her arms. She gasped and tried to kick him but it didn't work for he pinned her against the shelf behind her.

She could tell he was already ready. He had a boner the size of a ripe baby banana. She stifled a giggle but turned serious when he eagerly sucked and nipped at her neck intending to leave a painful mark even if it was a bruise.

"Stop it you son of a monkey's ass!" she yelled at him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me!"

He let go of one of her wrists and slapped her hard, across the face.

"I said shut up, bitch!"

He continued to nip and suck on Kagome's neck and a woman stepped into the back where they were.

"Mr.Suzani, I have a phone call from Mrs.-oh I see you're busy, very well" the secretary said with a grin.

Kagome shook her head and mouthed that it was not a form of making love and the secretary got it.

She grinned evilly and shrugged. She mouthed 'That's what you get, you whore' than skipped out.

Kagome growled and she heard Teri chuckle.

"I see you're beginning to like it. That's good, very good" then continued.

After a while he caught Kagome off guard and ripped off her panties and bra in lightning speed.

He opened his lab coat with one hand as he held her wrist with the other. Kagome gasped when he finished opening it.

"Like what you see?"

"T-this was all a-a set up! You're not even wearing underwear!"

"Hm" he said questioningly then shrugged and positioned himself at her entrance.

Kagome took the chance and lifted her legs. She kicked him in the balls so hard she thought she just slimmed his chances of making a family to none.

She grabbed her lab coat when he doubled over in pain and ran out of the storage room.

She ran past all the girls and secretaries with the coat around her as if it were to protect her.

Behind her she can hear people gasping as she heard a loud pattering behind her.

She got really scared and ran even faster. Instead of using an elevator she slid down the rail on the stairs and ran into the wet parking lot.

She ran toward her car and noticed that he was leaning it, completely naked, waiting for her.

She made a sharp turn and ran toward another car. By the time she reached it he reached her and pinned her against the wet car.

She looked around and noticed that no one else was in the parking lot.

He laughed evilly at her frightened face and straddled her hips. Then came a clap of thunder and a lightning bolt that struck very close to them.

"S-stop it" she breathed out, too disgusted to even speak as she felt his boner rub against her pelvis.

"I won't stop until I get into you" he barked at her and was about to enter until he was pushed aside.

Kagome took the opportunity to close her lab coat and look at her rescuer.

He had long silky silver hair, sparkling amber eyes and smooth snow white dog ears atop his head. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a long sleeved silky red dress shirt and red and black Fourteens.

'Oh my god, Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed in her mind in happiness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Teri yelled at him.

"I knows he didn't-lady, please tell me he didn't-boy who you think you is? You was trying to fuck this wench on my car!" he yelled.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand so they wouldn't hear her giggle.

"Well, she's my woman and I can fuck her wherever I please"

Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes as if to search for the truth.

"NO she isn't" he yelled at Teri.

"How would you know you poor excuse for a dog?"

"Get in the car, wench, it's about to get ugly. Well, actually uglier but don't worry I'm about to get rid of this pest" Inuyasha said and unlocked the car doors.

"Bitch, don't you dare go into that car, or you're fired"

"I don't care, what you say, and you're not firing me because I'll call the cops and get _you_ fired"

"You slut, goin into a strangers car, who knows if he'll rape you"

"That's what-"

"I'm your boss and he's a little puppy, but go ahead, tramp, I'll get you after this"

Kagome grew angry at all the names he called her and decided it was best and she went into Inuyasha's car. He locked the doors and got into a fighting stance.

"You are nothin to worry about, you're just a-oof" Teri started but Inuyasha had punched him in the stomach before he got in his diss out.

Teri sunk low to the floor and Inuyasha continuously kicked him in the stomach, head, and a hard blow to his balls.

'_Wow, he can really fight, and fast too he did this in only two minutes'_ Kagome thought as she watched giggling occasionally at Teri's pain. At some point she giggled so hard she didn't notice that Inuyasha came into the car until she felt a hand on hers.

She blushed _I-is he touching my hand?_

_Wow she looks beautiful when she blushes._

He cleared his throat and said in a deep, sexy, silky voice "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha"

"It's no pro-how do you know my name?"

"It's me Kagome, remember Sango's crazy bitch from the party"

"Huh, oh yeah, how ya been?"

"Aside being almost raped, I've been great"

"Oh, you should go get your stuff and I'll drive you home"

"It's alright I can drive in my car" she said opening the door and getting out but winced once she took a step.

"Ah" she cried out and looked at the inside part of her thigh where there was a huge black and blue bruise.

Inuyasha ran out of the car to her side and looked at the bruise.

"Wow, that looks really bad" he exclaimed and shook his head "I can't let you drive home, you might not even be able to go in reverse without hurting yourself. In fact, you can't go home at all, I'm taking you to a hospital"

"What, I have to go home, I have to feed my cat, and get my mail-"

"No, I just can't let you do that"

"Is this a habit of yours, standing in the rain, fighting a rapist and saving the girl then taking her to the hospital?"

"No, I have a life, but I just happened to see you getting raped _on my car_ and I decided it was only right if I helped, gotta problem with it wench?"

She gasped and crossed her arms.

"Now are you gonna go inside and get your clothes or are you gonna stand here in a white lab coat, that's practically see through, naked?"

She looked down at herself and noticed that her nipples where hard from the cold rain and that you can really see her form.

She gasped and slapped him across the face playfully "Pervert" she said and limped inside to her office.

He chuckled to himself and sat in the car to wait for her.

_I think, I'm gonna like this bitch. She's cute, has a bangin body, and an attitude. Plus she isn't clueless, I think, I might just have to find out. I'm glad she recognized me. It doesn't seem to remember I'm famous; she kinda, sorta just slapped me. It hurt though, I'm not gonna lie about that._

Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see her come in wearing a grey business skirt, a white button up shirt, a matching grey business jacket, a black purse in her left hand and the lab coat in the other hand.

"Yo, hello, are you there?" Kagome said waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, you're back"

"Obviously" she muttered.

His ear twitched and Kagome looked at him with the puppy dog look.

"What wench?"

"Can I, please?"

"Can you wha-" and his whole body froze once Kagome put her hand on his ear and rubbed on it.

She felt his body relax and she heard a rumble come from his chest.

"Oh my god, you're purring" she said excitedly and he pulled away from her touch.

"I didn't know I was doing it" he said as he blushed.

"It's no big deal, I think it's cute that you purr it bring out the demon in you" she said and he grinned.

_I like the sound of that; it brings out the demon in me. Guess she's not clueless after all._

He started the car and drove off to the nearest hospital, Tokyo hospital.

He parked in the parking lot and ran to her side of the car.

"Can you get out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Kagome strained. She held herself up with the support of the car.

"Naw, naw, I'm not having this. You're moving way too slow for me" he said and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, put me down, Inuyasha"

"Please" he scoffed.

"Wait a minute aren't you the Inuyasha from Shikon?" Kagome said as she took a good look at his features as he nodded and said "How many other Inuyasha's are there? None"

"Wow, I would've never thought" she said with a huge grin.

"You would've never thought what?" he said grinning at her excitement.

"That I think that I actually like-I mean that you're the Inuyasha from Shikon" she said sadly.

"Why are you sad all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine" she sighed and closed her eyes and thought _Well, here I am thinking 'what a great guy, he saved me, he's making me laugh and he's being kind and gentle, I think I might have a chance with him' all the while he's sitting there probably laughing at me in his head and he can't wait til he gets home so he can tell his Shikon singing group every stupid think I did or said. I can already see Miroku giggling, Sesshomaru the keyboardist smiling for once, Naraku the disk jockey still being serious, Sango the manager also my old friend shaking her head at how ridiculous I am and Kouga a guitarist and my cheating ex boyfriend laughing his ass off._ Than sighed again.

"Damn, why is the parking lot so far away from the actual hospital, I mean, I might as well have parked in the fuckin street" he complained.

Kagome looked behind them at his car and she realized that they drove here in a shiny yet wet black Lexus. _Probably just an out to buy groceries car or something _Kagome thought and sighed again.

"Hey wench"

"Hm, what?"

"What's your name?" he said just to annoy her.

"Uh, Rin" she said playing along.

"No, it isn't stop lying"

"Okay, it's Kagome"

"That's a nice name, way better than the first one"

"It was the first one to pop into my head"

"It was a bad choice, I know Rin"

"You do, is she your girlfriend?" letting the jealousy drip in her words.

Inuyasha almost dropped her.

"What, bitch is you crazy? I aint datin no one"

"Oh, well, sorry. Hey, what's wrong with dating Rin?" she said angrily.

"**_EVERYTHING_** she's dating my half-brother Sesshomaru"

"Oh, yeah, would you date her if they weren't going out?"

"I have a new interest in someone-hey, since when were you interested in my love life?"

"I-uh, I'm not, I just, uh since the party…yeah since the party"

"We're here" he said as he walked through the door with her.

Everyone was watching as they walked to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me" Kagome said sweetly to the woman at the desk but the bitch waved her off and said "Can't you see me on the phone? So anyway Janet…"

Inuyasha said angrily "Yo, wench" and the lady looked up.

She gasped and said "Janet, imma have to, uh, call you lata" while smacking her gum then hung up on the squabbling Janet.

She stood up and said "H-how may I, uh, help you?"

Kagome giggled and the lady glared at the girl in his arms.

Kagome got mad and said "Just who the hell are you lookin at like that?" and got out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Um, um, here you go _sir_" she said to Inuyasha and handed him a clip board with forms on it and he turned to take a seat on a chair in the waiting room.

He found two seats and sat down and that's when he realized that Kagome hasn't moved except now she faced him and not the lady.

"Come here" he called to her and she shook her head and whimpered.

"Well, why not, Kagome?"

"Oh, I dunno" she said and lifted her skirt to show the bruises on both thighs in the same area.

"Oh yeah, well pull it back down, wench, you don't want everyone to see, right?"

She pulled down her skirt and put a hand on her hip.

"What?" he said.

"Are you really that dense, Inuyasha?"

Everyone and I mean erbody turned their heads and looked at him with smiles, pens and paper.

"Bitch, why!"

People began coming up to him and asking for autographs and one girl asked for him to sing to her.

Kagome's face grew hot and it turned red and she hollered "THIS IS A FUCKIN HOSPITAL NOT THE FUCKIN MALL OR A FUCKIN C FUCKIN D SIGNING HOUR! YOU FUCKIN DOCTORS BETTER TREAT ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR I WILL KILL SOMEONE IN THIS FUCKIN BITCH ASS HOSPITAL! AND IF THIS BITCH BEHIND ME DOESN'T FUCKIN STOP FUCKIN MOCKING ME I SWEAR TO FUCKIN KAMI I WILL KNOCK THE FUCKIN DAY-FUCKIN-LIGHTS OUT OF HER!"

The place was so quiet you can hear roaches crawling up some bitch ass.

"Damn, Kagome, that's more curses then I say in a whole sentence" Inuyasha said and immediately regretted it when she gave him a special 'I'll kill you' grin.

"Well, why don't we take Mr.Ugamti first" the secretary said with a smile.

Kagome glared at her and grabbed her by the collar and said "Who's going first?"

"Um, y-you are s-sorry"

Kagome gave her a cute smile and let her go.

"Inuyasha, did you fill it out yet?"

"How can I when all I know is that your name is Kagome?"

"Well, if you want me to crawl over there and fill it out I will"

He groaned and went over to her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Whoa, Inu-Inuyasha, I, uh, don't like this position"

"Oh, well, that's just too damn bad" he growled and put her on his lap when they got to the chair that he was sitting in before.

She tensed up and took the clipboard and began writing down her info and was done in two minutes.

He carried her over to the back where a doctor was to care for her. He placed her on a bed gently and a doctor came into the examination room.

"I'm Doctor Fukijami, what seems to be the problem?" a female doctor said looking at Kagome's form.

She looked up and gasped "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Huh, Kikyou? Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm a doctor here, why are you here?"

"Kagome was almost raped"

"Always at the scene of a crime, I see"

"Hm" he said and crossed his arms.

Kagome took a while and looked at the woman before her.

She was very, very unhealthily pale. Her eyes were an icy blue like if you look at it too long you'll start to freeze. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she wore square shaped glasses that made her look intelligent and she wore blue uniform like all the other employees.

"So, let me see the damage" Kikyou said and led Kagome behind a curtain where Kagome took off her clothes and put on a hospital gown.

She came out and lied back on the bed.

Kikyou pulled up the dress up Kagome's thighs showing the bruises.

"Mm, hm" she said and wrote something down.

Then she examined Kagome's arms and wrist, her face, neck and her stomach and wrote something down.

"You'll be okay; we'll give you pain killers and creams for your bruises and they'll be gone by Sunday"

"Okay…"

"How will she walk, I had to carry her here for kami's sake"

"I was hoping you would help"

"With what, what do I have to do?"

"Watch over me" Kagome said silently.

"Watch-watch, I can't. I'm in the music business how do I do that?"

"Just help her around, you are gonna be around her like 24/7 anyway so make the best of it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Whoa, no, no, no, no, NO!" they said in unison then blushed and looked away from each other.

(A/N: They know each other because when they were in college Sango invited Kagome to that Inuyasha was at and they met there. They liked each other but didn't tell one another. Hee hee)

"Okay…if you say so"

"Alright, I'll go change" Kagome said and somehow got behind the curtain.

While she changed the two talked.

"How's the music business treating you?" Kikyou asked him.

"It has its up's and down's, how's bein a doctor?"

"Same ole, same ole"

"Cool"

"Inuyasha" she sighed

"Yeah?"

"W-why'd you leave me?" she said and tears began to fall freely.

"Huh? Kikyou we went over this. We just didn't…click" he rushed to her side and hugged her against his chest.

"But-but"

"Look Kikyou I'd rather not talk about this right now, okay?"

"F-Fine" she said and wiped her tears away. She straightened herself, she gave the prescriptions to Inuyasha, which he stuck into his back pocket and she said "So, Inuyasha, that means that you'll have to cater to her _every_ whim" as Kagome came back from behind the curtain dressed in her suit. She limped over to Inuyasha and said "Can we go now?"

"Um, sure. Nice to see you again, Kikyou"

"Same here. Pleasure meeting you, Kagome"

"Yeah" _wish I could say the same_ "Bye"

"Bye" then the two left and went outside. Inuyasha tried to pick her up but she moved away and said "I can walk for myself thank you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself" she said stubbornly and slowly moved her legs so she can walk and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out.

Inuyasha had enough "You're taking too damn long wench, let's go" and threw her over his shoulder.

She screamed and pounded on his back.

When he reached his car he unlocked the doors and threw her into the passenger's side.

He closed the door as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and went to the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He closed his door and left the parking lot.

It was quiet and Inuyasha hated it. He looked over at Kagome and realized that she was asleep. Her hair had fell out of its elegant bun and rested freely on her shoulders.

He sighed when he stopped at a red light and reached over to her side. He pulled the seatbelt and strapped her in. Then drove on when the light turned green.

He decided since she was asleep to put on his bands CD named 'Sexual Healing'. He put it on track five and sung along.

**"Sexy Love"  
**

**_Kouga_  
My sexy love... (So sexy...)**

_Inuyasha_  
She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say All(Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think All(of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing All(sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing All(when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say All(Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

_All of them_  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
Inu(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my Inu(sexy love...)

_Kouga_  
I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say All(Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think All(of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing All(sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing All(when we do the things we do)  
Oh, Babygirl you make me say All(Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

_All of them_  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
Inu(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my Inu(sexy love...)

_Inuyasha and Kouga_  
Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love

_All of them x2_  
Sexy love girl the things you do Inu(things you do baby)  
Kouga(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you Inu(keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love Inu(I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my Inu(sexy love...)  


**_Inuyasha_  
She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch...**

He finally reached the hotel that his band was staying at and gave the keys to the valet parker. He ran to the other side and picked Kagome up not noticing the smile on her face.

He walked in and went up the elevator. He got all the way to the top floor where their suite was.

He knocked on the door after shifting her a bit.

It was thrown open by an angry manager. Her face was red and she opened her mouth to scream at him but froze as she looked at the woman in his arms.

"Who is she?" she said between gritted teeth.

He pushed past her and everyone else who didn't really notice him and lied her down on **_his_** bed in **_his_** room.

He noticed how her clothes clung to her cold wet body and how she shivered occasionally.

He blushed as he thought about what he would have to do _Damn Kagome for falling asleep. Now, unless I want to take care of a sick and already can't walk girl, I'll have to undress you. PLEASE DON'T HATE AFTER THIS!_

He stripped the girl of her clothes but he had his eyes closed though the thought of her not wearing bra or underwear made Inuyasha blush even more.

He threw her wet clothes into the hamper and slipped an oversized t-shirt over her head and slipped on some black boxers that had white puppies and bones on it. He opened his eyes and sighed.

He put her under the covers and tucked her in. He grabbed a scrunchy off of his nightstand and put her hair in a bun so she wouldn't get tangled in it while she slept and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and walked over to his closet oblivious to the innocent smile on her face.

He changed out of his wet clothes and slipped on a baggy red t-shirt and black sweatpants. After putting her prescriptions on the couch in the corner and slipped on red dry socks and left the room but not without taking one more glance at Kagome. He shut the door behind him and turned around to face Sango.

"Who was that?" she asked pointing to the door.

"A girl"

"I mean what's her name?"

"Why?"

"She just, looks really familiar"

"Oh, that's Kagome" he said in a soft and quiet voice.

"Oh my god, really!"

"Shh, yes really"

"But, what…how…why is she here?"

"She was almost raped"

"Again? Damn, she never ceases to stay out of trouble"

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"I mean…can't you tell, Inuyasha, she's very, very pretty and every guy wants her"

"Oh, has it _actually_ happened, though?"

"No, she somehow gets away and the guys somehow gets caught or killed"

"Killed?"

"Yeah, she's a miko you know?"

"I know, I can tell it in her scent" and he began thinking about her luscious scent. Pineapples mixed with mangos and chocolate mixed with vanilla and altogether is the strong smell of jasmine and cinnamon. It was weird that she had so many fruits and flowers in her scent but it made her different, exotic, and he won't lie to anyone if they asked him if she was attractive. She was but he didn't want to tell her that, yet.

"Inuyasha" Sango said loudly waving her hand in his face and he came out of his daze.

"Huh, what?"

Sango rolled her eyes and went to the couch and sat between Miroku and Kouga who were absorbed in the movie they were watching.

Naraku was in the corner sleeping on an armchair and Sesshomaru was in the kitchen eating fruit.

Inuyasha suddenly heard a moan from next to him and saw Kagome yawning and leaning on the door frame.

Everyone, except Naraku, was now looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where am I?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Something in Kouga snapped and he sniffed the air. His green eyes widened as he recognized that familiar scent. _What's Kagome doing here? I wonder if she's still mad. I hope not, I've been trying to reach her since she left me. Naw, I should stop lying to myself. I have to admit though, that she looks a hell of a lot mature since I last saw her._

Kouga raced over to Kagome and hugged her.

She froze and her body began to shake in anger "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and began to glow a bright pink which threw Kouga across the room.


	2. You care?

Chapter 2She can sing?

Last time

Something in Kouga snapped and he sniffed the air. His green eyes widened as he recognized that familiar scent. _What's Kagome doing here? I wonder if she's still mad. I hope not, I've been trying to reach her since she left me. Naw, I should stop lying to myself. I have to admit though, that she looks a hell of a lot mature since I last saw her._

Kouga raced over to Kagome and hugged her.

She froze and her body began to shake in anger "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and began to glow a bright pink which threw Kouga across the room.

**Now**

Inuyasha stared at the young miko in joy and amazement.

She continued to glare at Kouga as he angrily got up off the floor waking Naraku up and stomping over to her.

"What the hells your-"

"You want to know what my problem is!"

"Yes I do!"

_**Flashback**_

**A young, freshly graduated Kagome walked through the halls of her and her boyfriend Kouga's apartment.**

**She was so happy she was bouncing with joy. _I can't wait to see the look on my baby's face when I surprise him. He didn't know that I took extra classes over the summer so I can see him sooner. Hm, I wonder what he's do-_**

"**Ahhh, baby, harder, baby, please fucks me harder!" Kagome heard through the apartment door.**

"**Ahhh, Ohh, Kouga!" she heard and her blood began to boil.**

**She silently opened the door with her key and looked in.**

**She walked through the apartment and stopped at her and Kouga's bedroom. She opened it and noticed to lumps moving under the covers. HER COVERS!**

**She slammed the door against the wall to get their attention.**

"**Hey Kagome, you're back soon" he said and sat next to the embarrassed and confused girl.**

"**KOUGA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I LEAVE AND GO TO COLLAGE AND I EVEN TRY MY HARDEST TO COME BACK I EVEN STUDIED OVER THE SUMMER SO I CAN GET BACK TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"**

**He stared at her and acted like he didn't even know her.**

**She stomped angrily to him and slapped him across the face.**

**He winced at the pain. "I hate you" she said between gritted teeth.**

**He smiled "At least that's something we can both agree on" and Kagome stomped out of the apartment.**

**End flashback**

"I FUCKIN HATE YOUR FUCKIN GUTS AND I DON'T FUCKIN WANT YOU TO FUCKIN TOUCH ME EVER THE FUCK AGAIN!" she yelled startling everyone.

She turned to Inuyasha "I WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?"

"Oi wench, I'm not the one who cheated on you so don't yell at me!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, now where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right" Kouga said hoping she would listen to him.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry, where's the bathroom?" she said to Inuyasha completely ignoring Kouga.

"Down the hall to the right" she nodded and limped, groaning, toward the bathroom.

"Ah Kagome" he groaned and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what did I say about this position?"

"That you don't like it"

"THEN WHY AM I IN IT!"

"Shut up" he said and put her on the floor.

She blew him a raspberry and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Inuyasha grumbled something about ungrateful bitches and walked to the TV and began watching the movie.

After a while everyone went back to what they were doing as they heard the shower go on. After what seemed like forever the water stopped.

A short time after you hear her come out with a towel that clung to her wet skin and a towel around her hair.

She blushed as everyone looked at her, the guys in hunger and lust and Sango in confusion.

"Um, Inuyasha, do you have anything I can change into?" she asked nervously under every ones eyes.

"Just wear what you were wearing before"

"Oh, by the way, did you change me?"

"Yeah, so-" Kagome hit him upside his head.

"What was that for?"

"For not asking my permission"

"You were asleep and I didn't want you to get a cold"

"You didn't want me to get a cold?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Wha…I, uh…I…just get dressed" he huffed and turned around mumbling a string of curses.

Kagome smiled and went into the bathroom and got the clothes then went into Inuyasha's room where she turned on the radio.

'Cuz I know that he knows I'm unfaithful' she groaned and changed the station.

'I might as well have cheated on you, as much as you choose to be cheated' she changed it again.

"Oh, I love this song" she squealed and sang along only louder than the singer so it'll drown her out.

**ANASTACIA LYRICS  
"Left Outside Alone"  
_INTRO:_  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way   
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe**

I don't feel safe..  
Ohhh...

_V1_   
Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air   
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way

_CHORUS_   
And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone

I tell ya..  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way

_CHORUS 2_  
Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone

I tell ya..  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

Ohhh. Pray...   
Ohh... Heavenly father...  
Save me... Ohhhh...   
Whoaooooaoooooo

_CHORUS 3_  
And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone 

_OUTRO_  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray...

She opened the door while humming the beat to the song as she towel dried her hair. Her eyes were closed and she felt herself bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said dragging the 'sorry' part as she opened her eyes to see everyone was right in front of the door staring at her.

She gulped and took a pain filled step back. She jumped into the room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She hadn't realized that Inuyasha had slipped through the door before she shut it and she turned around to see him sitting on the bed.

"You sing really well" he said and she frowned.

"I know"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I sing well, everyone who's actually heard me said so"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel that it was necessary"

"Kagome, you can become famous"

"I-I know" she said and limped to him.

He opened his legs further and moved back on the bed. She sat in between his legs and pulled him into a hug.

"Kagome, you have a great gift"

"I…do?"

"Yeah, here, sing a song to me"

"I can't just sing"

"Why not?"

"When I sing, it has to have a meaning"

"A…meaning?"

"Yeah, like something that makes me happy, or sad, or mad, or makes me feel…romantic"

"I see" he said and tensed up. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. She felt how tense he was and her hand flew up to his ear. His ear twitched and she began to rub it.

His body relaxed and he sighed and began to purr.

She giggled and continued to rub his ears.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought that only cats purr"

"Shut up, nobody asked you" he said not noticing how rough he sounded.

Kagome turned serious and she lowered her head as well as her hand.

Her bangs covered her eyes and Inuyasha can see her bottom lip start to tremble.

"Oh god, Kagome, please don't cry, I hate it when a girl-"

"I'm not a girl!" she bawled.

"Sorry, I hate it when women cry" she sniffed as he embraced her.

"I-I"

"You're what, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry" he said and she smiled happily as she looked up into his mesmerizing amber eyes.

They became lost in their own world, not even realizing that they were now an inch away from each others faces.

Inuyasha made a bold move and pushed forward covering her lips with his.

Her body relaxed and she sighed giving him the advantage of slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she felt his warm tongue caress his and they shared a vision, kinda.

_The kinda vision_

_It was a warm Saturday night. Kagome was sitting at a chair next to a table. She was sipping a glass of apple Martini._

_She was wearing a short mid thigh light blue frilly skirt, a tight short white tank top and light blue flip flops with white polka dots._

"_I love Hawaii" she said to a shadow that was coming toward her from the beach._

"_I love you more" the voice said and stepped into the light._

"_I love you too, Inuyasha" she said and giggled._

_He smiled and walked up to her chair._

"_Kagome, I have something I've been meaning to ask you"_

"_Really, what is it?"_

"_Well, I love you and everything about you. Your silky smooth jet black hair, your creamy soft skin, your red full lips, your chocolate brown eyes and **especially** your scent. I love your personality, how you're very caring yet aggressive"_

"_I love you, too, koi" she said with a smile and a blush._

_He got on one knee and said "Kagome, the love of my life, will you marry me?" as he opened up a black box to show a beautiful yet large diamond ring in a cut shape of a heart with many little hearts around it._

_Kagome gasped and jumped onto him "Yes, YES, yess!"_

_End of vision_

They leaned back and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I…did…what…happened?" Inuyasha said and Kagome jumped off the bed.

"No, Inuyasha, you have to leave, please" she said pointing to the door.

"No, what the hell just happened" he said standing up.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

"Whoa, are you that loud in bed, cuz I might not be able to handle that…?" he asked quietly after pinning his ears against his head.

"Inuyasha" she growled and he put his hands in front of him in defeat.

"Fine, it's not like I care anyway" he grumbled and walked out of the room.

"Wow, you guys musta had a quickie or something" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

SMACK!

SLAM!

And an unconscious Miroku laid on the floor with a lump the size of an orange on his head.

Inuyasha sat on the floor, pretzel style, in front of the TV in deep thought.

Sango sighed and went into his room to find Kagome sitting in the middle of Inuyasha's bed hugging a pillow.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" she said softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sango-san, oh, I'm so sorry I didn't greet you properly, I've missed you" she said and hugged Sango throwing the pillow aside.

"I've missed you too" she said returning the hug. After they broke away Sango patted the spot next to her and Kagome took a seat at the edge as well.

"What are you guys doing here I thought you were supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"I-I know but the gig got canceled because the place caught fire and they're still repairing the damages"

"Oh, how are you guys doing so far?"

"Should you be asking, our album went platinum two days ago, you should keep up with this stuff" she joked as she playfully punched her arm and they laughed a bit.

"How's your job?" Sango asked after a while.

"Its okay, the girls are nice" then she added "some of them"

"As long as they don't harm you I won't kill them"

Kagome gasped "Oh no, you can't what about the baby?"

"I'll dump em with their good for nothing fathers" and they laughed.

"Kagome, I heard what happened"

Kagome turned her face in shame and disgrace.

"Look at me, Kags" she turned her head and Sango found her face wet in tears.

She pulled Kagome into a fierce yet protective hug.

The door suddenly burst open and there stood Inuyasha but he was…different.

His eyes were blood red, his claws were longer and sharper, and his fangs were sharper and peeked out of his mouth in a furious growl.

"Inuyash-" Sango started in fear but he cut her off.

"What did you do to Kagome?" he growled.

"Nothing, I didn't do any-"

"Shut up, then why is she crying?" and when Sango didn't say anything he ran at full speed and began swiping at her but she somehow managed to dodge all his swipes.

"Inuyasha stop it, she didn't make me cry, please stop!" Kagome begged as she hugged him, trying to keep him away from Sango who was now cowering in the corner of the room.

He growled and looked down into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and saw that they were wet yet again.

He sighed as he turned back to normal and hugged her back.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we hugging?"

"You turned full demon"

"I-I did?" and he pulled out of the hug and looked around.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, it's kinda weird all the guys aren't here, but you did almost hurt Sango"

"I did? Sorry Sango" he said and she nodded and dropped onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Its okay, look you two need to talk, I'll be in my room sleeping" she said and yawned as she left the room and closed the door.

Kagome detached herself from Inuyasha and laid down on his bed.

"Look Kagome, I didn't-"

"Why were you so upset?"

"I, uh, I was just worried-"

"So worried that you would kill your own manager aka my friend to protect me?"

"I, uh-"

"Oh Inuyasha" she said and jumped off the bed and into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

She put her head on his shoulder and breathed onto his neck. She began to move her hips a little so she can get comfortable. He had to fight with himself to keep from getting aroused though he didn't fight all that hard.

Kagome gasped and pulled away looking at his face.

"Uh, I can explain about that" he said and blushed.

She blushed also as she felt his boner and she kinda jumped off of him.

"It's okay; you're a guy I understand"

"No, it's-" and he was cut off by her jumping onto him again and kissing him. He licked her bottom lip requesting entrance and she obliged. She sighed as he caressed her tongue with his.

_Another vision_

_Kagome was sleeping on a hospital bed when Inuyasha came in._

_She opened her eyes when he caressed her face with the back of his hand._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked her and she shrugged as she sat up._

"_I-I didn't know it would be so painful" she said huskily._

"_Neither did I" he said as he rubbed his numb hand._

"_Oh, I'm sorry about that"_

"_It's no big deal, you were in pain and I was there to help"_

"_Yeah, I guess. So where is she?"_

"_Right here, Mrs.Takahashi" a nurse said as she held a pink bundle in her arms._

_She placed the baby into Kagome's arms and walked out._

"_Oh, she's so beautiful" she said taking in her baby's features._

_She had soft short black hair with silver streaks and a pair of black dog ears but the tip was silver and she had little claws. Her amber eyes lay right above her puffy and rosy cheeks._

"_She looks just like you, beautiful" he answered and she blushed and smiled._

_End of vision_

Kagome pulled back, gasping for air. Inuyasha smirked, obviously not as breathless as she was.

"I should slap that smirk off your face" she said taking a breath in between each word.

He chuckled and she glared at him "Shut up, wench"

She gasped and huffed. She crossed her arms and went to go lay down on the bed.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I-I, uh, I missed you" she said looked at her hands, to hide her blush.

He sighed and sat next to her.


	3. Something Important

**Chapter 3- Something Important.**

**Last time-**

"I-Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I-I, uh, I missed you" she said looked at her hands, to hide her blush.

He sighed and sat next to her.

**This time-**

Kagome felt herself being pulled off her bed and out of her sleep and groaned when her head hit the wall hard.

She opened her eyes to see Kouga on InuYasha on the bed punching him.

"No, Kouga please stop!" she yelled as she tried to pull him off.

"No, why the fuck were you sleeping with him and why is his scent all over you! Huh? Can't answer that can you!" he yelled at her and pushed her back into the wall then he felt himself being pushed into a wall, knocked unconscious.

InuYasha sat up, breathing heavily with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Oh InuYasha" she breathed out and leaped onto him and hugged him deeply.

"InuYasha, I was so worried, are you okay?"

"What the hell happened!" they heard in the in the doorway and the rest of the group came in. Sango dived down and checked Kouga's pulse.

"He'll be awake in a couple of hours. Naraku, Sesshomaru, please take him into his room" Sango said and the two carried him to his room.

"Inu, buddy, what happened?" Miroku asked and sat on the bed.

"I was sleeping with-" then he glanced at Kagome and changed his answer "I was sleeping and all of a sudden I felt someone start beating the crap out of me"

"But, why and how does Kagome fit into all of this?" Sango said sitting next to Miroku.

"Um, see what had happened was, uh-" InuYasha said but was cut off by Kagome.

"Me and InuYasha feel asleep after you left, Sango, then all I remember is being pulled off the bed and hit my head on the wall. Then seeing Kouga beat the shit out of Inu. Then I tried to stop him but he yelled at me and pushed me away"

"That's when I pushed him against the wall and he passed out" InuYasha finished up.

"Wait, you two slept with each other?" Sango said and she perked up.

"Well, not really, we just, um, shared a bed" InuYasha stuttered.

"Yeah, right" Miroku and her said in unison and laughed as the two blushed.

"So Kagome, are you gonna go home and get your clothes?" Sango asked.

"When, I can't now, I don't know where we are and it's getting dark"

"What do ya mean, we're right next door to your apartment" Sango said.

"We are? This is the Bonikai Hotel?"

"Yeah, you're right next to us"

Then they all heard a faint doorbell (you know the musical kind).

"Wow, sounds just like mine" Kagome whispered and looked at the clock on the night stand and gasped.

"Shit, its 8:00, Ayame is supposed to be dropping Kakashi off to me right now, that could be her" Kagome said frantically.

"Ayame, our friend from High School?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, InuYasha we need to get over there now"

"I'm still bleeding, Kagome, doesn't that matter?" he complained not seeing what was so important.

She hurriedly leaned up and licked the blood off his lip and said "Now you aren't, lets go" as she tugged on his arm.

"Fine" he picked her up bridal style and ran at full speed to the building next door.

Kagome had grabbed her keys as they rushed and she told him what apartment number she was and they rushed there.

She got there just in time to see Ayame walking away with a toddler.

"Ayame, wait please" she said as if she were begging the wolf demoness.

The woman turned around to face them. She had short red hair which she kept in pigtails and green eyes.

"Kagome, I was wondering where you were, I was gonna go to your job to see if you were there" she answered in monotone and let go of the toddlers hand.

He had long black curly hair which was kept in a medium high ponytail. He was as tall as Kagome's knees. He was a Japanese foster child. He had big white eyes. It was white along the out side but darkened into a black at the pupil. InuYasha smirked as Kaiyen's eyes lit up when he saw Kagome and as he immediately ran to her.

"Good bye Kagome" Ayame said and she walked two steps and vanished.

"Kagome, is he yours?" InuYasha said as Kagome picked up her baby.

She hesitated "No, he's a foster child and I'm his foster parent"

"How old is he?"

"I'd rather not talk about this out here" she said and opened the door to her apartment and InuYasha lifted her and set her on the couch.

He closed the door and turned to her.

"So?" he said waiting for and answer.

"He's one, turning two in October" she answered as she hugged the boy.

"So he's Kakashi, he's cute"

"Yeah, that's my baby" she cooed and he smiled at her.

He watched her intensely as she played a little hand game with Kakashi.

"Can I hold him?" he asked softly.

"Sure, he loves being held"

He bent low and pick up the tiny baby. He looked him in his eyes and InuYasha noticed that the baby's right eye turned red and black, like a Sharingan eye. As soon as it came it went and the baby laughed and giggled and planted a sloppy kiss on Inu's face.

Kagome giggled "He likes you"

He smirked and looked at the baby questioningly.

After two hours all of Kagome's clothes were packed as well as all of Kakashi's belongings. The two agreed that it would be less complicated if Kagome went on the road with the band.

Kagome turned and looked at her apartment. She would still pay for it and everything but she wouldn't be living in it unless they come back here.

She lifted up Kakashi and waited for InuYasha to return. He brought all the suitcases to the hotel room and being that they were leaving soon and there wasn't enough room, she was to share a room with InuYasha and Kakashi was to sleep in an extra bedroom. (InuYasha insisted that the baby should have his own room (the pervert))

Soon enough InuYasha came by and carried Kagome and Kakashi back to the hotel where everyone was anxious to see the baby.

Once they entered everyone minus Kouga, Sango and Naraku came up to look at the baby.

Sango shot her a glare from across the room and Kagome shivered and decided to ignore it.

After the anxiety died down Kagome slowly and carefully walked into her and Inu's room leaving Kai (Kakashi) in Miroku's arms.

As she closed the door she felt a small gust off wind enter the room but she ignored it and closed the door.

"Man my legs are killing me, the stupid meds don't help one damn bit" she complained as she walked toward the bed groaning.

Next thing she knew she was pinned to the bed with her legs wide open.

She gasped as she felt a hot wet tongue lick her inner thighs where her two bruises clashed.

She looked down and saw silver hair and silver puppy ears.

She whimpered when he stopped and he smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"Demon's saliva heal wounds and I'm trying to ease some pain"

With that he started again and she gasped "Thank…you"

She had to use all her power to keep herself from bucking against him.

She accidentally moaned and he stopped and looked up at her. He climbed up her body and kissed her passionately.

But ended abruptly when Miroku opened the door and said "Hey Kagome, Kai is-oh sorry" then he closed the door.

She blushed and he got off "Um, let's go" he said taking her hand and helping her up. She walked with little pain and they left the room.

She blushed and went and got a sleeping Kai from Miroku.

"Had fun?" he said with a lecherous smile and the couple plus Sango hit him upon his head causing everyone to laugh.

Kai woke up and began wailing. Kagome rocked and hummed softly.

It got quiet while they watched her put Kai to sleep.

Sango stared enviously yet caringly. She stood up and walked to the front of the TV. She turned it off and stood there till she got all of their attention.

"I have something very important to tell all of you"

She glanced at the now conscious Miroku and smiled a bit and he smiled assuring her to keep going.

"I…I, um, I"

"Out with it" Sesshomaru said coldly and they all glared at him.

"Take your time, Sango" Kagome said reassuringly.

"Um, I'm pregnant"

Whoa, that's a shocker. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, stuff came up. Please review. You know you wanna.


	4. The fights and a cold vacation

Chapter4the fights and a cold vacation

**Last time-**

"I…I, um, I"

"Out with it" Sesshomaru said coldly and they all glared at him.

"Take your time, Sango" Kagome said reassuringly.

"Um, I'm pregnant"

**Now-**

Everyone, except Kagome, looked at her in shock.

"How far in are you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Two months" she answered.

Sango looked over at Miroku and can see the anger in his eyes. He got up and began to walk away to his room.

"Miroku, please listen to me" she said as she grabbed his arm.

He yanked his arm back and said "Listen to what, I can't believe you went that far with him Sango"

"You don't understand, I-"

"No, I do understand" he said in a harsh voice and walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

Sango felt tears come to her eyes and they began to drop slowly down her pink cheeks.

"Come, let's go, he'll listen to you eventually" she heard from InuYasha as he wrapped and arm around her neck and led her to her room.

"Thanks InuYasha" she said and kissed him on the cheek then went into her room and closed the door.

"Man, that's something" a deep rough voice said from the armchair.

"Shut up Naraku" Sesshomaru said and he went into his room as well.

"I need to talk to Sango" Kagome said as she stood up with Kakashi.

"I'll change him and put him in his crib, alright?" InuYasha offered and took the baby from her.

"Thank you" and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Go away" she yelled.

"Sango, it's me, Kagome" she yelled through the door "Can I please come in?"

"No" but Kagome opened the door anyway.

"Sango, sweetie, what happened?" she said as she sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to talk to **you** about it" she said coldly.

"Sweetie-" and she tried to put an arm around Sango but she moved away and got off the bed.

"Don't sweetie me, Kagome!"

"Why are you so mad at me, you've been like this ever since you first heard about Kakashi and I wanna know why?" she said calmly.

"Do you even remember what we fought about when Kakashi was born?" Sango said softly yet harshly.

"No, because all I remember is that you were yelling at me for no reason in particular"

"You don't get it, and you're supposed to be the smart one"

"What the fuck is your problem, just because you got into a mysterious fight with Miroku doesn't mean you can come and take it out on me!" Kagome was no longer calm at this point and she was standing by the door as Sango was standing by the headboard.

"You wanna know why I'm pissed, you lied to InuYasha, Kagome, and he's a very close friend of mine"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Kakashi, is you foster child, right? We all know except Inu, that he's you son"

"I can't tell him now"

"I bet you wouldn't even tell us if we didn't already know, you forgot, you were still in school, pregnant, luckily Inu didn't even go to school with us"

"SHUT UP! I can't tell him now, because I wanna tell him in my own way!"

"I wanna tell him in my own way" she mocked "Shut up, you two aren't even dating, what is there to tell"

"I know we aren't dating but-"

"But nothing, plus, what do you have to lose?"

"A lot-"

"You afraid that he's gonna leave you like the others have only because you have a child by another man, someone who screwed you and left you when you became pregnant. Do you even know who the daddy is? No, of course you wouldn't, little whore"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"If you don't tell InuYasha about Kakashi, I WILL!"

Suddenly Kagome became cold and her eyes turned emotionless. "I hate you" she said coldly and walked out and closed the door behind her.

"No Kagome wait, I'm sorry" but it was too late.

Kagome slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

InuYasha walked by her and bent down "Talk to me"

"We got into a fight, a really bad fight and I don't know why she's so mad at me"

"I heard"

"What?" and her head popped up.

"I know what happened, I heard everything"

"You eavesdropped?"

"No" and he pointed to his ears.

"Oh, so you know about Kakashi?"

"For now no, I decided to forget that one part so you can tell me yourself"

'_What have you got to lose, you two aren't dating' she has a point_. Kagome thought.

"Kakashi, is my son, my naturally born son"

"He's not a foster?"

"No"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…thought you would reject me and never talk to me again because of he was mine" she said as a silent tear made its way down her cheek.

He wiped it away and gave her a hug.

"I will never reject you"

"Um, InuYasha, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we together or we aren't?"

"Um, I don't know, do you want to be with me?"

"Um…Yeah, I do"

"Then we're together"

She giggled and stood up. They walked back to the room and went to bed.

The next morning everyone got out of their rooms and ate. Kagome fed Kakashi little pieces of pancakes.

Sango and Miroku avoided each other. Sango and Kagome avoided each other as well. InuYasha and Kouga avoided each other and Kagome avoided him as well.

"Let's do something, today" Sesshomaru said.

"Like what?" Kouga answered.

"Let's go on vacation"

"For what reason?" Kagome asked.

"You guys are all stressed out because you got in to fights, going on vacation will relax you and get you enough time to talk to one another"

"That's a great idea, I'll book us for, today" Sango said and ran off.

"Good thing I didn't unpack" Kagome said as Kakashi drank his bottle.

InuYasha laughed and they walked off to their room.

"Wait, where are we going?" InuYasha yelled out the door.

"America"

"Where?"

"Florida"

"Great, I know just what to bring" he said happily opening his drawers and throwing this clothes into his suitcase.

Suddenly he felt something tugging on his pajama leg and he looked down to see Kakashi holding his bottle in his mouth with one hand and tugging his pant leg with the other.

InuYasha chuckled and picked him up. "He wants to help you pack" Kagome said.

"That's great" and he put the baby down. Kakashi took the bottle out of his mouth and threw it then dived into the suitcase.

The two laughed as he swam through all the clothes.

Suddenly InuYasha thought of something and he grabbed the blanket off the bed and placed it on top of Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped moving and cried out "Hair!" then began to wiggle under the blanket then he crawled out from under it and said "Hair"

"Hair" Kagome answered as she giggled and he went back in the suitcase.

"Um, Kagome, who's Kakashi's father?"

Kagome's face dropped and her head bowed.

"Look if you don't wanna tell me it's-"

"No, I need to tell someone"

"What do you mean? You've never told anyone?"

"No, I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Well, I was going out with this guy named Hitomi. I fell in love with him and one night I was on my way to his house, it was going to be the first time we ever made love but I was pulled into an alley and raped by more then one person, being that it was before I was able the control my miko powers I couldn't fight them off. I didn't want anyone to know so I continued to his house and we made love anyway. After that day we continued to see each other but he had a feeling that I was hiding something and when he asked I didn't tell him so he broke up with me"

"Whoa, babe, don't cry" he said and kissed her tears away.

"Actually, I'm glad it happened"

"Say what?"

"I'm glad because if it wasn't for those guys and him I wouldn't have this beautiful baby boy in my life"

He smiled and they continued to watch Kakashi play in the suitcase.


	5. I Love You Too

**Chapter5 Sorry and a Reason**

**Last-**

"Actually, I'm glad it happened"

"Say what?"

"I'm glad because if it wasn't for those guys and him I wouldn't have this beautiful baby boy in my life"

He smiled and they continued to watch Kakashi play in the suitcase.

**Now-**

They were all walking through the waiting area because they had an hour spare before they can board the plane (A/N: They like to feel normal sometimes so they don't have a jet).

Kagome carried Kakashi's baby bag while InuYasha carried Kakashi. Sango and Miroku walked on separate sides of the group and Kouga fell at the back.

They sat in the waiting area and waited.

"I am so excited" Kagome said happily as she leaned into InuYasha.

"Me too, I can't wait to hit the beach"

"I can't wait till we get to the clubs" Miroku exclaimed. Sure he was mad at Sango but he wasn't gonna let that spoil his once in a blue moon vacation.

"That's the spirit" Sesshomaru said in a high pitched voiced that got them all cracking up.

Kakashi began to wiggle around and InuYasha put him on the floor. He stretched and yawned then said "Hair, mama"

"Hair, Kai" she answered.

"He doesn't know how to say anything else?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"No, he can say a lot more he just chooses not to" she answered.

"What else can he say?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at him.

"Kakashi, say hi to uncle Sesshomaru"

"Hair, uckle Sess, sessess, Fluffy" he struggled.

InuYasha fell down laughing as they chuckled.

"Fine but he's the only one who can call me that"

"Whatever fluffy" InuYasha teased and began to laugh but stopped when Sesshomaru sent him a death glare.

"Say 'No bonito'" Kagome said to him.

"No nice cachorro" Kakashi scolded as he wagged a finger at him and put a hand on his waist and InuYasha looked confused as Kagome giggled.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'no nice cachorro' that means 'Not nice puppy'" and they all laughed.

"**PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT D54 to ORLANDO FLORIDA ARE TO BEGIN BOARDING"**

That's us" Miroku said and they began to board the plane.

After boarding they had to find their seats in the first class section. So it was to the right Sesshomaru at the window next to Sango, Then InuYasha in the middle row next to Kagome (Kakashi sat on her lap), and Naraku at the right with Miroku at the window and behind him is Kouga who sat next to some old fart who wouldn't shut the fuck up.

Soon the plane was in the air, and Kakashi stopped crying everything went okay, until…

"Gods, Kagome what's that smell?" InuYasha complained as he woke her up.

"What? What smell?"

"I-I think Kakashi went"

"Went where?" she said drowsily as she looked at the sleeping yet whimpering baby in her arms.

"You know, I think he took a shit"

"Oh" then she closed her eyes slowly then they popped back open "Oh" she said more dramatically and unbuckled her seatbelt and gave Kakashi to InuYasha as she stood up.

She opened up the overhead compartments and took out his bag. She put it over her shoulder and took Kakashi back.

She held him on her waist and his arms went around her neck, now being awakened.

People who weren't asleep were watching her every move, especially three guys that were on the plane with her.

_Hm, they look familiar._ But she shrugged it off and opened the unoccupied bathroom and changed Kakashi's diaper.

Once she opened the door Kakashi ran out toward their seats.

"InuYasha, grab him!" and he caught him before he fell. Kagome sighed and shook her head and went back to her seat.

This time InuYasha held Kakashi but he kept squirming.

"Kakashi, sit still"

"No, me no wanna"

"Please" InuYasha begged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" and he began to jump up and down on his lap and start crying.

"Por favor Kakashi, come on" Kagome begged.

Then he let out a scream.

"Um, excuse me, misses and mister, there is a playroom for the little kids in the back, if you would like, you can take him there" a young flight attendance told them.

"Thank you"

(A/N: If you saw Flight plan you would know what kind of plane I'm talking about. IT'S HUGE)

Kagome stood up and took Kakashi from InuYasha. "Hey Kags, imma come too" InuYasha said and took off his seatbelt. He took Kakashi from Kagome and they followed the flight attendant to the back.

They came across a brightly colored room with a little slide and little swings, blocks, puzzles and a lot of toys they even had a big plasma screen TV, that was on Little Einstein's (that's my show, I love the theme song).

Kakashi got excited when he saw all the little kids playing and all the stuff he can play with.

Suddenly the flight attendant turned to them and said "You won't have to stay here, there are many workers here to watch your son"

"Um, I'm not really comfortable with that idea" Kagome said as InuYasha put Kakashi down and they watched as he ran to the toy box and began playing cars with a pretty little girl.

"He will be perfectly safe, nothing will happen, I'm completely positive"

"Um, alright, Kakashi come say bye to mama" she said and he ran over to her and kissed her when she bent down low.

"Be good, okay?" and he nodded.

"Bye daddy"

"Um…bye, Kai" he said nervously and the two left him with his new friend.

They walked back to their seats and fell asleep for about an hour.

Kagome woke up and stretched. She got up and began to walk to the bathroom up until she saw two little figures walking up the aisle hand in hand. _Nah that's not Kakashi_ she thought as she saw them begin talking to a couple in a different aisle.

She used the bathroom then washed her hands. When she got out the little figures were right in front of the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Mama, my new goofriend, Kiki" he said and Kagome looked over at the pretty little girl.

She had light violet eyes, long dirty blond hair and looked about the same age as Kakashi. She wore a cute light blue spring dress with a pair of white sneakers.

"Aw, hello Kiki, you are a very pretty little girl" Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you, you are too" she said with a smile of her own.

"Why thank you" she said with an English accent making the two laugh. "Now come on you two back to the play room"

"But mama, daddy too"

"Just call him Inu, alright?"

"But, I like calling daddy"

"Okay, alright, go ahead" then the two went to introduce InuYasha to Kiki. Soon they were back and Kagome escorted them to the playroom and went back to her seat.

In only 10 minutes Kagome heard a tiny voice yell out "Mama" and she turned in her seats to see Kakashi on the floor.

She gasped and unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to him. She didn't care who was watching.

"¿qué te ha pasado?"(What happened?) She asked him as she stood him up and dusted him off.

"Yo malo" (I bad)

"¿qué quieres?" (What is it?)

"Um…" and for a brief second his eye turned red.

"Oh" then she picked him up and carried him to her seat and buckled him in with her. Soon enough they both fell asleep with their heads on InuYasha's shoulder.

After five hours the flight attendants went around and gave everyone either their choice of Pasta or rice and chicken.

Kagome got pasta for her and Kakashi and InuYasha had the same.

Kagome cut up the pasta into little pieces and fed them to Kakashi as she ate her bigger pasta's.

Kakashi tugged on InuYasha's shirt and opened his mouth wide when he looked at him.

InuYasha cut the pasta in half, blew on it and fed it to Kakashi who in return asked for more.

Kagome almost spit out her food as she watched InuYasha get more annoyed at Kakashi.

"And what in pray tell is so funny?" InuYasha asked in and annoyed voice.

She swallowed her food and said "You're getting annoyed at him, it's kinda cute"

"Well, he has his own and he knows it, he's testing my patience"

"Daddy" Kai said in a mad voice and opened his mouth wide.

Inu rolled his eyes and fed him another piece. After Kakashi finished half of it he went to Kagome's plate.

"Kakashi-sama you have your own"

"No"

"Well, I'm not feeding you mine"

"Fine" then he snatched the fork from her and stabbed it into his little pasta and held it up to Kagome's mouth. He blew on it and said "Open up, da aeroplane is landing" and he landed it into her mouth. Then he did the same to InuYasha.

After the food was finished InuYasha poured Sprite into Kakashi's bottle and gave it to him.

"Wait, no InuYasha. You have to put some water in it" Kagome said and took the bottle from Kakashi.

"Why?"

"He gets really hyper from soda, especially when there isn't anything to lower the sugar"

"He'll be fine"

"Fine, but if he starts acting up, you're taking care of it"

"Fine, you'll see"

After Kakashi finished his bottle he began bouncing around and he somehow got off Kagome's lap and ran up and down the aisles.

Kagome snatched him up after he stopped running and began to star at the three guys, Kagome saw earlier.

He just stared "Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked and he just stared as they stared back.

InuYasha ran up to her, out of breath and said "Are you sure there isn't any demon in him cuz he's got a good set of legs?" Kagome began to star at the guys as well and InuYasha smelled fear spike in her scent.

He growled at the possessive way the guys stared at her and soon spoke up "You better put your eyes back in your heads and stop staring at my girlfriend like that, unless you don't want to be able to see period" and he pushed Kagome back to their seats.

Kakashi got so serious and upset his eye turned red and he didn't even try to hide it.

Kagome grew quiet the whole rest of the way there; she wouldn't answer anyone, or say anything.

Later that day in a hotel room InuYasha, Kagome and Kakashi are sharing; Inu finally spoke up after Kakashi was put to sleep in one of the bed rooms.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat on a bed in a different room with Kagome.

She just shrugged. He smirked;_ getting her to talk will be so much fun._

He walked up to her and kissed her, deeply and passionately. He put his hand under her shirt and rubbed the area around her belly button ring. He broke the kiss and went to her neck sucking it lightly. She moaned and clutched his hair as she arched her neck giving him more access to her skin.

His hand left her stomach and crawled under her bra and massaged her breast.

She gasped and whispered "InuYasha"

He growled "Now you talk"

She bowed her head and detached her body from his. She turned around and said "I know who those guys are. They were the one's who raped me"

He was silent for a while. His anger was way above level, but he knew the reason why she didn't say anything on the plane and yet he wanted to here her say it "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She turned to him "I know your temper, Inu, you almost killed Sango only because you thought she made me cry. Imagine the damage you would've done to them knowing that they hurt me and scarred me for life. InuYasha, I care about you and I don't want you to do anything that'll end in you being taken from me or that'll hurt you"

He walked up to her and leaned down so his lips were but a mere inch away from her and he grabbed both her hands. "Kagome, look at me" and she raised her head so there was eye contact "I will kill them, I love you too much to let them get away with what they did" and he kissed her when she gasped.

She broke it immediately and said "I love you, too"

In a matter of minutes their clothes were on the floor and they were 'rockin da boat'. Luckily Kai is a heavy sleeper.

**Meanwhile-**

Sango and Sesshomaru ended up sharing a hotel room being that Miroku and Sango aren't talking.

"Damn, can they be any louder" Sango complained as the loud thumping from next door got even louder.

"Apparently they can. How can you watch TV when that whore and her bastard are having loud obnoxious sex?" and she rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned off the TV and turned to her with his regular cold face.

"What is your reason for calling her a whore?" he said bluntly.

She starred at him "Oh, right you don't know. She went out with four guys at once, fucked them all on the same day, dumped them and ended up to be pregnant, not knowing who the baby's father is"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Of course, how else would I know?"

"Think about it, did she?"

She thought long and hard.

**Flashback-**

The two girls were sitting in Kagome's room, talking.

"Um, Sango, I'm pregnant"

"WHAT, just you wait until I get my hands on Hitomi, then he'll be sorry!"

"No, Sango I don't know if it's his"

"You-you what? You're cheating on him? How could you bring yourself to do that? I bet you went with like five guys at once, didn't you?"

"No, Sango you're jumping to conclusions-"

"I ain't jumping to no conclusions, I bet that's it isn't it?"

Kagome stayed silent it's either tell her now and be known as weak and helpless or lie and still be strong yet un trustworthy. "Yeah, you're right, I did"

"I can't believe you" and with that she left.

**-End of Flashback**

She's now realizing the of Kagome's unconvinced voice when she confessed.

"No, technically she did, but in her voice she didn't"

"Precisely"

"But there is no other conclusion"

"Sango, think outside that tiny box you have"

She thought and her eyes widened "She was-"

"Raped, exactly"

"How did you know all this?"

"I heard your conversation with her then I heard her conversation with my half brother"

"You eavesdropped"

"No, I can't magically make myself deaf with my demonic hearing"

Her body began to shake as she remembered all the things she said to Kagome, tears sprinted down her cheeks and she dropped to the ground, sobbing.

He bent low and rubbed her back. "It's okay; you have plenty of time to talk to her"

She looked up at him with a disbelieving look as the thumping ceased after the loud cry of "InuYasha" and "Kagome".

"Tomorrow" he corrected himself but she shook her head.

"But she'll never forgive me, after all the things I said"

"I honestly think that there is more to just you being upset about her multi-hereditary baby"

"Well, you can kind of say that I'm jealous of her and I always have been"

"Why?"

"Well, she has a baby that loves and a boyfriend that loves her and her baby, it's just, she's always had someone to love her and I have no one"

"What about-"

"Miroku, won't even listen to me, let alone love me and his baby the way InuYasha loves Kagome and her baby"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Here's your chance to tell him" and he answered the door and let Miroku in.

"Bye" and he left the two alone.

Miroku just stared at her as she sat on the floor with her head bowed.

"Sango, I-"

"The baby's yours" she said as she cut him off.

"It-it is? How do you know?"

"For one, if it were his I would be huge right now because he's demon and I would be having the baby two months from now. Two, I never had sex with him no matter how many times he's begged and three I love you too much to go as far as kiss another man whether I'm with you or not"

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry. I really am. Once I heard the news I took it the wrong way and I handled it wrong, I'm really, really sorry" as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, I did the same thing"

"You really need to talk to her"

"I-I know, it's just, I'm so protective of her and when she pregnant I couldn't stand seeing her throw her life away, until I thought it was with many other guys then I lost faith in her as a person"

"No, Kagome is the most honest and innocent person I've ever met, she wouldn't lie and even if others don't have faith in her, she always has faith in herself"

"But-"

"Trust me she's fine"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She's not like that, talk to her tomorrow and I guarantee you that she'll listen"

"Fine" then she looked up at him, grabbed both his hands and walked backwards toward her bedroom "But in the meanwhile". He smirked and the door slammed shut.

That's the end of this weird and confusing chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I just started my freshman year in High School and I want to get good grades cuz these count the most so I won't be updating a lot. Sorry luv Jazze Pha!


	6. Knight

**Chapter 6- My knight**

**(A/N: I changed the place from Florida to Hawaii)**

**Kagome jumped when a cry hit her ears. **

**She groaned Kakashi was crying…at four in the morning.**

**Right when she was throwing off the blanket he just suddenly stopped crying.**

**Kagome panicked and looked beside her, InuYasha was still asleep.**

_**He never stops crying by himself. Someone's in our suite.**_

**Kagome jumped out of bed, not caring if InuYasha woke up or not and grabbed her black silk robe.**

**She closed the door to her room quietly and snuck to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. Then she quietly ran into Kakashi's room to see someone holding her baby.**

"**S-Sango?" and Sango spun around surprised.**

"**Kagome, I was just-I heard him and I came to take care of him so you wouldn't have to" Sango said nervously.**

"**Oh, okay, just how did you get in?" Kagome said in relief and lowered her knife.**

"**Well, being that I'm the manager I have an all access key card"**

"**Oh, did he wake you?"**

"**No, I haven't been able to sleep"**

"**Oh" she was surprised and a bit angry at finding Sango in her suite holding her child, especially after the things she said but she was slowly but surly getting over it.**

**They stood in silence, just staring at each other while Kakashi slept in Sango's arms.**

**She put Kakashi in his crib and turned to Kagome.**

"**Look Kagome, I'm really, really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all"**

"**Then why did you say it?"**

"**I was-I just…I dunno I guess you being pregnant and having the baby is still a shock to me. I mean you're so innocent and nice and well-perfect"**

"**Oh Sango" and Kagome dropped the knife and ran to Sango and held her "I'm not perfect you and I both know that a little too well"**

"**But, I mean as in InuYasha he loves you and Kakashi, how can find something like that"**

"**You already have it, you have Miroku and I doubt he would hate his own child and the love of his life"**

"**I-I guess. I think I was just jealous"**

"**There's nothing t be jealous about you're beautiful, kind and the very best friend anyone can have"**

"**Thanks Kago-"**

"**What's goin on?" a sleepy voice said in the doorway.**

**Kagome and Sango looked toward the door to see InuYasha in blue boxers with little Bugs Bunny's on it with his hair sticking in every direction while scratching his head, while half in dreamland.**

"**Just go to sleep" they said in unison. His eye's drooped even more and he turned around and walked away.**

**The girl's giggled and hugged each other for some time.**

**Suddenly InuYasha came running in, fully awake and asked "Why is there a knife on the floor?"**

**Kagome dropped to the floor in laughter and Sango followed her.**

"**Wha-what's so funny?" he said confused. His ears drooped and he had a cute expression on his face.**

**Suddenly they stopped laughing and said "Awwww, he looks so cute"**

**His ears stood up sharp from their squeals then he made a cute puppy dog look that almost killed them.**

**_Hm, they think I'm cute. Hell if I was a chick I'd think I was cute too, cuz I'm sexy. I'm delicious, I'm desirable, I'm-_**

"**InuYasha let's go back to bed" Kagome said interrupting his thoughts with a yawn "I'll see you later Sango"**

"**Later Kagome" and they all went back to their rightful places.**

**Later on in the day-**

"**Guys, please tell me you didn't unpack your bags?" Sango asked Kagome and InuYasha as they sat on the couch watching 'The Flavor of Love reunion'.**

"**No, we didn't, why?" Kagome said turning to her in the doorway.**

"**Wow, Kagome I can see InuYasha doin that but not you"**

"**I told her not too" InuYasha but in.**

"**Anyway, why are we not supposed to" Kagome asked.**

"**Because we aren't staying here, I bought a mansion a couple blocks from here, and we will be staying there"**

"**Why weren't we put there before?" InuYasha said in an aggravated tone.**

"**They hadn't finished cleaning it up real good and stuff. Why?"**

"**Well, it took forever to get the bags up here now we have to bring back downstairs" InuYasha complained.**

"**You didn't even carry them" Kagome argued.**

"**So, it still took some time"**

"**My ass InuYasha it took less then five minutes. Stop being picky"**

"**Who are you calling picky, wench?"**

"**I'm calling you picky, what you got a problem, come see me?" she said as she got up.**

"**I'll smack a bitch" he said and stood and got in her face.**

"**Touch me" she whispered and he growled and she ran.**

**He looked at his wrist and counted to 3 then chased her.**

**Sango shook her head and walked out.**

**After an hour everyone was standing in front of the mansion.**

**Kagome got a nice grin on her face "Well, I'll see you later. I get the room upstairs" and she ran with Kakashi into the house and everyone started yelling and running to pick a room as well.**

**The mansion is big and white with gold assets. It was six floors with a huge staircase with red carpet going down it. It has two elevators. It has a whole floor as a closet and makeup. There are maids, butlers, chefs and everything to take care of them, even a couple nannies for Kakashi.**

**A couple hours**

**Kagome had just finished leaving her mother the telephone number to the mansion on her voicemail.**

**Now, she's giving Kakashi a bath so they can take a tour to the mall. He splashed really hard and she got all wet.**

"**Oí mijo" luckily she was still wearing her robe from when she took her shower. (A/N: honestly I'm not so hot about Japanese words and writing in a fanfic that's why I put Spanish, it's different, but I my self don't speak, let alone know Spanish. What kinda Dominican am I!?!?!?!?!)**

**She wiped her face on a towel and took him out of the water. That's when he started crying and throwing a tantrum.**

**She carried him to her and Inu's room. "InuYasha, can you empty the tub please?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah" and he left the room.**

**She put him down on the bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion and his pacifier. She gave him the pacifier and dried him off. She put lotion on his hands and he began to lotion himself. She rubbed lotion on the spots he couldn't reach. Then she powdered his neck and chest and put on his diaper. She put a red t-shirt, a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of black and red Uptowns on him. She put on a big diamond earring on his ear (yes he has a piercing. He's a pimp what do you expect). She put on his gold cross necklace. She bushed his hair so the front was all wavy and put it in a tight pony tail.**

"**Done, awwww, my baby is so cute" she cooed and gave a kiss on his cheek and he giggled.**

**She put him on the bed and gave him her sidekick to play with while she changed.**

**She put on a black tank top that said 'Si no tengo tu calor' in red letters, red tight spandex jeans and a pair of black and red Uptowns. She put on large silver hoops with her name in the middle, red eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She put on large black Dion sun glasses. She brushed her till it was shiny and wavy.**

**She picked up Kakashi, grabbed his baby bag and headed downstairs.**

"**It's about time, wench" InuYasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs with everyone else.**

**Kakashi used one hand, being that he still held the sidekick in the other hand and took out his pacifier and hissed at Inu.**

"**Shut up InuYasha" she yelled.**

**He wore practically the same thing as Kakashi, minus the earring. Miroku wore purple and black with black Up's. Sango wore a blue one strap dress that reached mid-thigh with blue flip flops. Her hair was up in a ponytail which was held by a blue flower scrunchie. Naraku wore all Blue. Sesshomaru wore all white. Kouga wore all brown. (Sorry I'm not descriptive with them it's getting tiring)**

**Kagome gave InuYasha, Kakashi's bag and they all walked out. They entered the awaiting limo.**

**During the whole quiet ride there, there were two black Escalades following them.**

"**InuYasha, why are those trucks following us?" Kagome asked.**

"**Security" he said plainly, like it was nothing.**

**(A/N: I might not be writing any chapters anytime soon because school's keeping me busy and so is dance. Random I know)**

"**How would anyone know that we're here?"**

"**They're paparazzi, they know everything" Miroku answered.**

"**Hm, won't they wonder why I'm here?"**

"**Well, no shit, Kagome, what is this, 21 fuckin questions?" Sesshomaru snapped.**

"**Well, sorry. Don't get your panties in a twist grandma. I don't know what Rin sees in you" she mumbled and looked out the window.**

**Sesshomaru growled and she turned to him.**

"**Well, what are you gonna do?"**

"**Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked questioningly.**

"**You growled, obviously you had something to say"**

"**Just shut up"**

"**Will you both shut up?" Naraku screamed.**

**Everything got all too quiet.**

**Kagome turned and looked out the window again. Then she heard a whimper and looked down at her lap.**

**Kakashi lay asleep but looked like he was having a bad dream.**

**She put a hand to his forehead, he didn't have a fever. She lifted one of his eyelids and his eye was red. She shut it and shrugged.**

**He woke up and stood on her lap and began to play with her cheeks. She laughed and began to tickle him till his pacifier flew out of his mouth and landed on a spot on the seat beside Sango. He jumped off her lap and retrieved it and triumphantly put it back in his mouth and giggled.**

**She sat him on her lap and he fell asleep again as she looked out the window.**

**She began to think about her mother, soon about her father. **

**_He said he was going on vacation, but where? Hm, all I remember is da brat of a stepsister I have taunting me in her annoying British voice "I'm going to Hawaii and you're not" _Kagome gasped _that's it, their here in Hawaii. I should visit them, haven't seen papa in years._**

**All while lost in her own train of thoughts she didn't notice everyone trying to get her attention.**

**She suddenly said "Sango, papa's here on vacation"**

**Sango's mouth dropped wide open "No, no, no, no, no we are not going to visit them"**

"**Come on please?" Kagome pleaded.**

"**Yeah, please" Miroku pleaded with a pout.**

"**Shut up, monk" Sango said and looked at Kagome's puppy eyes and gave up "Fine, but if your brat step mom and step sister give me an attitude, it's on"**

"**Hey, help yourself"**

"**What if we don't wanna go?" Kouga asked quietly.**

"**Then don't fuckin go" InuYasha snapped.**

**Kouga was about to snap back until Kagome glared at InuYasha and he felt that was enough.**

"**Yeah, we're not going either" Sesshomaru said for him and Naraku.**

"**Yeah, I've gotta date" Naraku said and smiled jus slightly then it went away.**

"**With who, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.**

**Miroku coughed and it got quiet. InuYasha froze and looked at them and turned green.**

**That's when everyone laughed at him. "It was a joke calm down, Inu" Kagome said as he looked like he was about to blow chunks.**

**He grabbed his heart and breathed heavily.**

"**No, I have a date with Mystique" Naraku said with a faraway look.**

"**What does she do stalk you? Every time we go on vacation she's there" InuYasha said.**

"**No, I tell her, send money and she comes"**

"**Oh" and they dropped the conversation.**

**In a matter of minutes they reached the nearest mall and they got out the car.**

**It was huge. It was all glass and had a sunroof. It was beautiful.**

**Kagome sighed and began to walk with everyone and held Kakashi's hand.**

"**It's so beautiful" she said to InuYasha and he turned to her. "So are you" and she blushed "Thank you, Inu"**

**He chuckled and put an arm around her waist and they walked behind the group.**

"**I wanna go there" Kagome said and pointed at a Victoria's Secret store and of course all the guys smiled inwardly.**

**They spent tons of money and left the mall by the afternoon. Now they were back at the mansion getting dressed to go Kagome's father's vacation home.**

**She had already called her father and told him that she was coming but not that she would have famous people, let alone Kakashi with her.**

**Kakashi was already dressed in blue jeans, a blue tee shirt and white and blue Fourteens. He was now sleeping after he ate a light lunch. InuYasha wore a white wife beater, blue jeans and a pair of white and blue Fourteens.**

**Kagome picked out a shorter than mid thigh tight white halter dress and a short blue jean jacket with a pair of blue flip flops. She wore sliver hoop earrings and five bracelets on each wrist.**

**Sango wore a pink frilly skirt and a white halter top and a pink jacket over it with some pink flip flops. She wore pink hoops and an anklet.**

**Miroku wore blue jeans, a blue button up shirt and a pair of blue and white fourteens.**

**They all got together and went out and into the limo. Kagome's phone rang and she fished it out of her purse. It was her mother.**

"**Hello?" Kagome said.**

"**Hi, Kagome"**

"**Hey mama, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine dear and you? How's my favorite grandson?"**

"**Your only grandson is fine and I am as well"**

"**That's wonderful. I had just gotten your message and I called the house but Sesshomaru said you all were out"**

"**Yeah, I'm going to go visit dad"**

**Her mother sighed. "Yes that would be the right thing to do, especially since he never had the time to visit you and Souta after he left"**

"**Yeah, and he's never met Kakashi. How are Souta and grandpa anyway?"**

"**Oh terrific" and in the background she heard her brother "Lemme talk to her mama. You're hogging the phone again"**

"**Oh, fine. Here's Souta"**

"**Okay"**

"**Hey sis, how are ya?"**

"**I'm fine and you squirt?"**

"**I'm not a squirt anymore. You should see me. How's Kakashi?"**

"**Being the little gentleman I'm raising him to be"**

"**Lemme talk to him"**

"**Alright" and she handed her sidekick to Kakashi who awoke when he heard his name.**

"**Hai?"**

"**Hey Kai, its Souta"**

"**Hmmm" (remember Kai is still half asleep)**

"**So, who's Hawaii?"**

"**Chicken"**

**Kagome giggled as she watched him sway into dreamland.**

"**Say good bye" Kagome told him.**

"**Nigh nigh" and he handed her the phone and fell asleep again.**

"**Hey Souta, we're at dad's so I'll call you back later"**

"**Okay, late sis"**

"**Later" and she hung up and they all got out the car. InuYasha was carrying a sleeping Kakashi.**

**(A/N: He's not sick but you know how babies are they sleep a lot especially once they get into the car. So yeah)**

**They walked up the long walk way and Kagome knocked on the door.**

**After a while the door opened and Kagome's step mother, Bridgette, answered. **

**Bridgette is in her mid thirties, with long blond flowing hair but she always kept it in a bun. She had somewhat of a figure and wore makeup a lot. She had an annoying British accent that got on Kagome's nerves and she spoke perfect English. She wore a long yellow dress with blue flowers and a white frilly apron over it.**

"**Hello Kagome! How are you my dear?" she said with a fake happy voice and a fake smile. She hugged Kagome against her will and let her go and kissed her on the cheek again unwillingly.**

"**Right, how are you?" Kagome asked her with a fake smile to mirror hers.**

"**I'm so terrific and who are they?" she said noticing the group behind Kagome.**

"**Oh, these are my friends InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and my son Kakashi" Kagome said introducing them and they shook her hand except Kakashi, of course.**

"**Your son? You have a child?"**

"**Yes, hm, where's dad?"**

"**Right here sugarplum" and her father appeared.**

**She grinned like a little girl seeing her father after her first day at kindergarten.**

**Her father was just a taller and broader Souta but he has blue eyes.**

**She ran to him and hugged him like she was never going to let go. "How are you, daddy?"**

"**I'm fine but my lungs are having a bit of trouble" and she let go hesitantly.**

**He chuckled and looked at her adoringly "Look at my little girl all grown up. Let's see that pose and take a spin"**

**She posed and spun around and she giggled "I missed you, gumdrop" she said and hugged him again.**

"**I missed you too, sugarplum" they separated and laughed at the faces of her friends. They all looked like they were about to cry.**

"**Nothing tears you up like a daddy and his little girl" Miroku said and wiped a soft tear.**

"**Oh, daddy, these are my friends Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and your grandson Kakashi"**

"**Nice to meet you all, here lemme see my grandson" and InuYasha passed Kai to him.**

**Kai, still asleep, snuggled into Tai's (Kagome's father's) chest.**

"**He's beautiful, like his mother" and Kagome blushed.**

**Bridgette grew a bit jealous and decided that she wanted the spot light as well.**

"**May I hold him?" she asked and Kagome nodded hesitantly and exchanged glances with Sango.**

**Tai handed Kai to Bridgette and Kai began to shift a lot. At some point he shifted so much that they were afraid he was going to fall out her arms and she handed him to Kagome.**

"**He's gorgeous" she commented.**

"**Thank you" Kagome accepted. "Hm, where's Helena and Sophie?" she asked referring to her step sister.**

"**In her room, I'll call her" "No, No" they tried to stop her but she yelled "HELENA!!!!!!!!!!! SOPHIE!!!!!!!!" and Kakashi began to cry.**

"**Shh, it's okay" Kagome hushed Kai as Helena came down the stairs.**

"**Yes mother?" she said in a British accent. She has long blond hair, blue eyes and a slight figure. She is short with an abnormally high pitched voice. She was a twin, fraternal to be exact but Kagome got along with the other one, Sophie. Sophie has long brown hair and is tall with a normal voice. She had a figure unlike her mother and sister. She had green eyes, she's unique.**

"**Yes mother?" Sophie said as she came down as well. "Kagome, how nice it is to see you" and gave her a hug.**

"**Awww, is that Kakashi? He's adorable" Sophie said as he calmed down. He giggled as she tickled him.**

**Helena rolled her eyes "What are you doing here, Kagome?"**

"**I'm here on vacation with Shikon"**

**She gasped "T-the group?"**

"**No the ice cream" Sango said sarcastically.**

"**Oh, hello Sango" she said with an attitude then she turned sweet "Hi InuYasha, hi Miroku"**

"**Sup" they answered and she squealed. "I have to call Stena" and she ran upstairs skipping every other stair.**

**Kai began to cry and rub his eyes. "Do you wanna put him to sleep upstairs, sugarplum?" Tai asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll be right back"**

"**Okay" they answered and she went upstairs and into the room next to Helena's.**

**She rocked Kai and put him to sleep and laid him on the bed. Unfortunately, she was able to hear Helena's conversation with Stena.**

"**Yeah, I'm serious, InuYasha and Miroku are in my vacation home" Helena said into the phone.**

"**Of course, I'm not lying. Unfortunately, my goody goody two shoes step sister is here"**

"**Yeah, she came with them"**

"**I want him, to myself"**

"**WHAT, no InuYasha. He's single, Miroku's with the annoying manager Sango"**

"**No way, she has a baby, she wouldn't be with him"**

"**No, you know what, I don't care if they are together, and I'll make him mine. Even if it means hurting her in the process"**

"**No, she hasn't done anything mean to me, but I just don't like her. Especially since her father still loves her and mine doesn't"**

"**No that isn't her fault but who cares. I am not spoiled either"**

"**I shouldn't have called you. Come over and you'll see how she is. She's the spoiled brat, if you ask me"**

"**Just come over and you'll see"**

"**Fine, five minutes" and she hung up.**

**Kagome shook her head _that little bitch won't know what hit her_**

**Suddenly she smelled something foul. It was Kakashi, of course.**

**She waked to the staircase and called InuYasha and he was up in less than a minute.**

"**Yeah" he said as they walked into the room where Kai was asleep.**

"**He needs to be changed" she said as she was fully aware that Helena was spying on them.**

"**Aw man. It's my turn right?" **

"**Yeah babe"**

**He changed him and placed him back on the bed.**

"**I hate doing that" he complained.**

"**Oh shut up" she joked.**

"**I can get you to shut up"**

"**Oh, please. Like you scare me" and he swiftly pushed her against the wall and pressed up against her. Helena gasped quietly, though InuYasha picked it up and was about to turn her way when Kagome pressed her lips against his and lightly stuck her tongue into his mouth.**

**InuYasha was getting a bit excited by Kagome's forwardness and lifted her leg to go around his waist. Helena growled and turned to go downstairs while the couple made out.**

"**Oh, Helena we were beginning to think-" her mother started but got cut off by Helena "What?"**

**She was beyond pissed. She wasn't about to let her step-sister get the man she loved. Well, likes, InuYasha was going to be hers if she had any say in it.**

"**Can you please get Kagome and InuYasha, it's time to eat" Tai asked Helena. She smiled deviously and nodded. She turned and began to go upstairs. She formed an evil plan in her head.**

**When she reached the room the couple was openly making out in she pulled the door back and slammed it against the wall really hard.**

**Kai let out a blood curling scream and InuYasha dropped to the ground as Kagome ran to Kai. Helena pressed her palms against her ears and everyone began to run upstairs. InuYasha pressed his ears against his head and his claws dug into the ground. As Kai turned blue in the face even though Kagome was trying everything in her power to stop him suddenly he just stopped and InuYasha fell to the ground unconscious, just as Kai fell unconscious to lack of air.**

**Sango ran into the room to see Kagome on her knees trying to wake both boys at the same time with tears streaming down her face.**

**Sophie took Kai from Kagome and Bridgette led Kagome out the room, letting her cries on her shoulder.**

**Tai, Miroku and Sango hoisted InuYasha onto the bed and covered him and put Kakashi next to him but put a blanket over him instead. Helena went into her room where her mother took Kagome.**

**She sat on the bed as her mother held and rocked Kagome and whispered words of comforts. In which she felt out of place because she knows her mother doesn't fancy Kagome that much, or so she thought.**

**When the gang was finished placing the two in bed they came to comfort Kagome.**

"**Kagome, are you alright?" Sophie asked her as she bent in front of her on the floor.**

"**I'll be fine, how are they? Are they awake?"**

"**No, they haven't awakened yet. What happened?"**

"**Well, me and InuYasha and I were…" and she hesitated "Changing Kai's diaper and suddenly the door slammed open and Kai screamed. InuYasha and his sensitive ears can't handle high pitched noises and Kai, well he held his breath for so long and they both passed out"**

**She shivered as they all gazed at her then glared at Helena.**

"**What did I do know? Blimey, you're looking at me like I did something wrong?" Helena said as she tried to hide her sadness and slight guilt. She only felt bad the InuYasha passed out. She could careless about Kagome and her dumb baby.**

"**We sent you to tell InuYasha and Kagome to come down, obviously you did something" Miroku said with angry eyes.**

"**No, I-" she started but Kagome cut her off "Now that I remember it, you were right at the door when it happened"**

"**You slammed the door!! Do you realize you could've seriously injured them?!?!?!" Sango yelled angrily then mumbled "Now I know why Kagome hates you"**

"**So, what if I did? I didn't mean it" she tried to reason but her sister said otherwise "Bullshit, you hate Kagome, you always have and now here's InuYasha your superstar crush and you're jealous"**

"**I-I am not" Helena said with a flushed face.**

"**Look around you. This is your room. You have his pictures everywhere, your screen name for AIM is inuwifey4460 and your myspace page, whoa, don't get me started" Sophie said completely blowing up Helena's spot.**

"**Sophia Ingrid Higurashi, don't yell at your sister" Bridgette but in.**

"**And you, how can you stick up for her, you know what she did was wrong"**

"**Sophie-" Tai started.**

"**How can you be so jealous, why do you try to ruin things for me?!?!?!?!" Kagome yelled while standing up, anger flowing through her body as fire flowed through her veins "Couldn't you just be happy for me, I found the one I love he'll never want you, no matter how hard you try. Yeah I heard your conversation with Stena. You wee going to plot to get him to love you. Wouldn't be the same and you damn well it wouldn't!!!!!"**

"**I HATE YOU!!!!!! YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND WHAT DO I GET??? A MOTHE WHO'S FOREVER ON YOUR CASE ABOUT TIDYNESS AND STAND THIS WAY AND THAT. A STEP-FATHER WHO STILL LOVES HIS REAL DAUGHTER AND AN ANNOYING BITCH OF A SISTER WHO ACTUALLY LIKES YOU AND I MIGHT NOT BE FRIENDS WITH STENA ANYMORE BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU"**

**Kagome chuckled an evil chuckle, and said in a voice that sent shivers down your spine and with very cold eyes. "I don't get everything I want. You know, I never wanted Kai but I got him and as much as I love him I never asked for him. I never asked to be raped, three times, I never asked to drop out of college with only enough to be an amateur doctor. Living on my own, without having someone to help raise my baby. My father, I hardly see him. This is my first time seeing him in years, hell probably 5 because this is his first time seeing Kai. I saw my grandmother's murder at the young age of 7. Right before my very eyes they raped her and killed her so torturously and made me watch. I'm still haunted by those very nightmares. You think you've got it tough when I found that I have to hang around my ex boyfriend that I was so in love with that cheated on me you think that's easy? You don't know the half of it" and with that she left the room and went into the room with Kai and InuYasha.**

**Helena was shocked, she had no clue Kagome's been through so much. Now she felt really guilty. Really, really guilty. Everyone left the room, sending glares at her and went downstairs.**

**Kagome walked over to the bed and touched their faces. She sighed as tears sped down her cheeks, as she watched the two that she loved more than life itself.**

**She could feel her coming and it angered her a bit.**

**Helena walked into the room and faced Kagome's turned back. "Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. I just thought you were one of those girls who got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, that's why you got pregnant and still well dressed"**

**Kagome said nothing but flinched as her phone rang "Promise" by Ciara.**

**'Cause baby  
There's nothing I won't do  
to spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
There's nothing I won't do  
to spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
**

**She reached over to the diaper bag and pulled out her phone.**

**It was her job.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kagome? Hi, it's Ziola"**

"**Hey what's up" she said not even masking her unhappiness.**

"**I, um, heard what happened and I'm so sorry, I wasn't there to help. He got fired and sent to jail even that nasty secretary. Trust me I popped her one, when I found out"**

**Kagome sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this, and unfortunately Ziola wasn't getting the picture.**

"**Yeah, um-"**

"**Where are you? You haven't been here in a while, did he really hurt you?" she said getting serious.**

"**No, he didn't, I'm in Hawaii, look I'll tell you all about it when I get back. You know, long distance"**

"**Oh, sure…okay. See ya when you get back"**

"**Okay, thanks for the call. Bye"**

"**Bye. Oh and Kagome, please take care of yourself. Be careful"**

"**Don't worry; I have a knight in designer jeans"**


	7. I Got It

**Chapter 7- Almost there**

_God, my head hurts like a motha._ His ear twitched. _Why is Kagome curled up at the end of the bed? God it reeks of unconsciousness in here._ He looked to his right and gaped, wide-eyed _Kai's passed out, I gotta tell Kagome._

InuYasha sat up in the bed and clutched his aching head. Kagome jolted awake and squealed, he saw her mouth open and words being formed but he couldn't hear a thing. She hugged him and whispered things, but he only knew that she whispered because he felt her breath against his neck.

He pulled out of the hug to see her tears, and he wiped them away. "I love you" she said, so he read her lips and answered "I love you, too. Kagome, I can't hear a thing"

Her eyebrows rose and she cocked her head in confusion. "You, can't hear?"

He shook his head "Not a word, I can only read your lips. Where are we Kag? Can you get me some Advil please?"

"My dad's, and sure I'll get some"

She left and he looked over at Kakashi, again. Some fatherly instinct took over and before he knew it he was holding the tiny tot and rocking him.

Kagome came back with a cup of water and two Advil's.

He took the pills and swallowed it with some water.

"What happened?" he asked her. She opened her mouth and explained slowly. "Remember when we began to make out?" and he nodded. "Helena came and slammed the door, waking Kai. He began to scream and you both passed out"

"Oh"

Kai began to shiver in his arms and he opened an eye. Kagome grabbed Kai's blanket and laid it on him. He shivered heavily as he fell asleep.

InuYasha put a hand to Kai's forehead and it was hot.

"Grab a thermometer" he ordered and she was out of the room with a flash.

She came back and took Kai's temperature. His temperature was 103.6 degrees Fahrenheit, enough to kill him. She gasped and wrapped him up tightly in his blanket. InuYasha gave Kai to her and he jumped out of bed. Kagome grabbed her bag and baby bag.

Thankfully InuYasha was still wearing his clothes, so they rushed downstairs; no one was awake yet so they called a limo and rushed to the nearest hospital.

They ran to the emergency room and doctors took Kai away. Kagome filled out his form and they were sent to the waiting room where surprisingly a lot of people.

Once they sat down Kagome began to cry, Inu held her and a couple of tears escaped his eyes also.

Kagome decided to call her father and tell him where they were. After she told him she called the rest of the gang.

They reached the hospital in no time flat. When everyone was seated Kagome turned to InuYasha and mouthed "You should go to a doctor to check out your ears"

"I hate doctors. They poke you and touch you in parts that don't need to be touched"

"Please" she begged and pouted. He crossed his arms and feh'd.

"Come on" she brought him up to the front desk and the woman, of course, was very polite, to Inu.

"Excuse me" Kagome said softly and the ugly woman looked at her. Her face caked in makeup and her scent drowned in perfume. InuYasha began to cough uncontrollably. Kagome patted his back, until he stopped.

"What can I help you with?" and that's when Kagome smelled it. "What's that awful odor?" Kagome gagged.

"Oh, it's 'Beautiful Self' you like it. I just got it from Macy's" she said thinking her perfume was the greatest thing since deodorant.

"No, um my boyfriend, he's kinda deaf now"

"What do you mean, now?"

"I mean, he wasn't deaf before. Yesterday my baby was sleeping, someone slammed the door and he screamed. Being that InuYasha has sensitive ears the screaming caused him to pass out, so did my baby because he can't hold his breath for a long time. When he woke up this morning he couldn't hear"

"Did you say InuYasha?" the woman said, now noticing a whole music group in the waiting room.

"Yea, but that's beside the point. Can they run tests or something to find out why he can't hear?"

"Um, sure, sure, just fill this out and he'll be on his way"

"Thanks" she said and took the clip board away from the woman and gave it to InuYasha for him to fill out. When he was done he kissed Kagome goodbye, gave the woman his forms and walked into the back with a doctor.

"Kagome, what's wrong with InuYasha?" Naraku asked.

"He's gone deaf" she answered and the tears began to fall.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" everyone said.

"Yea, he can't hear. I told him to go to a doctor to get it checked out"

"If he's deaf how can he hear you?" Sophie asked.

"I mouth it"

"But that's impossible" Sesshomaru said lowly.

"No it's not, you just have to open your-" Miroku started.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant. Demons ears maybe sensitive but they are strong, so they don't go deaf except when you are in on your years"

"He's a hanyou, 'member" Kagome said quietly. She took a seat by her father and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay" he reassured her.

"Wow did I tell you, Kai's got a fever, a temperature of 103.6"

"Are you serious? Kagome that's dangerous" Sango replied surprised.

"I know…I know. I wish there was something I can do"

"Miko powers" Kouga whispered to himself.

"What was that?" and they all turned to him.

"Umm, umm" he cleared his throat and hesitated a little "Your miko powers" he said in a small voice.

She gasped "You're right. Wow, thanks" and before she knew it she hugged him.

She cleared her voice and let him go and looked around nervously and ran to the back rooms.

**Meanwhile…**

A doctor came out to the waiting room and asked "Mrs.Takahashi?"

"Ummm, she's in the back, what do you need?" Sophie said politely.

"I, uh, are you her family?"

"Yes we are" Miroku said quickly, urging for the doctor to go on.

"Um, Kakashi is going through some difficulties" Sango gasped and tears began to rush down her face as Miroku held her.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"When he screamed it killed some important brain cells. Being that he is so young it's causing some damage to his immune systems and respiratory systems. We aren't sure if we can save him. It's kind of dangerous"

Almost everyone was crying, I mean Sesshomaru was borderline crying, Kouga was borderline but besides the other people waiting they were all crying even Helena (you bitch it's all your fault) and that's exactly what Sango yelled at her.

"My dear, no need to be so rash" Miroku reassured her as he chased after her.

Sophie got into it also "It is all your fault if you weren't such a jealous bitch then none of this would have happened!!!!!!"

"Sophitia, watch your tongue" her mother scolded and Sophie huffed and stormed after Miroku and Sango.

"Let her be Bridgette. She does have a strong point" Tai said.

"A strong point, you just favor your daughter more!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't, I love them all equally!!!!!!"

"Oh, please you talk about Kagome none stop and do you ever speak of my children?"

"Yes I do, you just don't know" they were now standing, noses touching, red in the face and yelling.

Soon they just huffed, turned and left in different exits. Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kouga just got up, gave Helena a stank look and left after friends.

She was left alone, all alone. She felt like such a bitch!!!!! She didn't even get to apologize.

_Flashback-_

_After Kagome got off the phone she placed it on the bed and faced the boys. She sighed. "You can go now"_

"_But-"_

"_I don't care! If you don't go now I will kill you" and she began to glow a soft pink._

_So, I did what any one would do, I ran for my life._

_-End Flashback_

I sat and cried. I cried my eyes out.

Kagome came back to the waiting room with InuYasha and they looked fine.

InuYasha had a scowl on his face and Kagome had a nice smile.

Miroku came back in with a nice sized lump on his head.

InuYasha laughed "It's been awhile"

"Well, what happened?" Sango yelled as she ran back to the couple.

"He's gonna be okay. I healed him and he can go home tomorrow" Kagome said.

"That's wonderful" Bridgette said as she came up with a happy smile.

"And you InuYasha?" Sophie said as she came up as well.

"Fine" he grunted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey you can hear!!!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango gave him a nice hard hit on the head. "My love, what ever did I do?"

"Thank you Sango or I would've done it myself" Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome grinned "Well, see ya. I'm gonna stay here with Kai"

"Wait, how'd they cure you InuYasha?" Miroku asked confused.

"Oh, ear drops, something with Kagome's powers and a really long tube" he answered with a pained expression.

"Oh, sorry I asked"

He chuckled and nodded "Well, later" and he turned to follow Kagome who didn't feel like waiting on him.

**The next day-**

The doctor's told Kagome that Kai can go home and they were now in a limo on their way back to their home.

InuYasha held a sleeping Kai on his lap. Since the incident Kai hasn't said a word and has been resting which is good.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and back out the window. _I wonder…my legs have been feeling better. I think the bruises are officially gone, but doesn't that mean I get to go home after all of this? I'll be away from the group._ Just the thought saddened her. She's grown to love the group and all the wonders. _I don't wanna leave._

"Kagome, are you okay?" she heard and directed all of her attention on her amber-eyed hanyou.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied as he scooted closer to me.

"Talk to me" he said in a gentle and caressing tone as he scooted closer to her.

"InuYasha, my legs are doing better" and she continued when he cocked his head cutely "They don't hurt, nor are they bruised anymore"

"Oh, you lost me for a second. Are you saying you want them to hurt?" he said equally confused.

She took a deep breath and faced him fully. "Focus, InuYasha, focus. What was the reason I even came up with you guys?"

"Oh, because you were in pain" she nodded so he'll continue. His face dropped all emotion "and now that they don't hurt, you have no reason to be here with us"

She nodded sadly but he smiled suddenly "Well, we are dating. You are my girlfriend"

She lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head in confusion "What does that have to do with me traveling with the group?"

"Well, let's just say, I have a very talented girlfriend. One who can sing, really well?"

She grinned "Now, I get it"

**A week later-**

Kagome was standing a recording studio in a sound proof booth with big headphones on her ears.

"You ready Kagome?" someone asked from outside of the booth.

She nodded and they started the music.

_**In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now**_

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

They shut off the music and she took off the headphones and walked out of the room.

Sango hugged her extra tight. "Oi, Sango, you're gonna kill her singing lungs, love" a man with short spiky white hair said._ He looks like Protozoa from Zenon. _Kagome thought and silently giggled as he approached them.

He clapped his hands and opened his arms to give her a hug but she stepped back and gave him a look that made him put his arms down and step back as well.

"Kagome this is Zurano, he's a producer for Taioshino" Sango said "He's here to hear you out"

"Oh, nice to meet you" and they shook hands.

Zurano put his hands in his pocket and looked around the studio "Um, well, wuddya think, and be harsh if ya gotta" Kagome said hoping she sounded alright.

He looked back at her and smiled. He took his hands out his pocket and put it against her cheek. She shivered because his hands were cold and looked at them funny.

Sango laughed at her, but she sounded a bit nervous.

"Um, wutchya doin?" she said innocently looking into his grey eyes.

He snapped out of him reverie and quickly whipped his hand back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, wuddya say love?"

"Um, so what do ya think?"

"Of what?" he had a cute Australian accent that made Kagome think of the 'Alligator Hunter'.

"Of, our song" He smiled devilishly. "That song, is something. I really can feel the passion and the rawness of it all. It's beautiful, love. You've got it"

Sango screamed and began to jump up and down while waving her arms. InuYasha ran in with Kai on his shoulders "What, what happened?"

"That's what I wanna know" Kagome muttered. Sango stopped and said "You've got it Kagome."

"Got what?"

"The deal" Kagome froze then began to scream and jump up and down while hugging Sango who did the same.

Miroku burst in breathing heavily "What-what happened?"

"Kagome got the deal" InuYasha said and handed him Kai.

Kagome jumped on him soon as he got close enough and kissed him chastely on the lips "Babe, I got a deal" she said excitedly then the excitement died right on the spot and InuYasha put her down.

She blushed and scratched the back of her head "Um, so what do I do now?"

Zurano chuckled and said "There's no need for you to record the song again. I'll play around with it and I'll give it back. Tell me what you think and we'll get it on the radio"

"No way"

"Yes way, doll. You'll be a star"

"Oh, I don't care about that. I just, wow, the radio, where everyone will hear me"

"You don't care about fame?"

"Nah, just, the radio" she said as she waved her wrist.

"What, you just care that everyone hears it, not of how famous you'll become?" Miroku asked as he neared her.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up" then she took Kai from Miroku and began to walk away.

"Where did you get this dame, InuYasha?" Zurano asked with wonder in his eyes as he watched her walk away.

"That's what I wanna know" he whispered as he began to follow his girl.

He put an arm around her waist from the back and whispered in her ear "How bout we let Sango and Miro watch the pup, while we catch up" and as he said his last sentence he brushed a hand between her thighs and came back up to her stomach. She shivered and nodded.

"Hey um, Miro, Sango, can you guys watch Kai please? You can really get the practice, kay thanks" she said quickly and placed Kai on the floor and he began to run around and bumped into Miroku's leg which he didn't see coming.

Miro chuckled and yelled behind the fleeing couple "Be sure to use protection-ow!!! My love, is that necessary?"

**Kagome's POV (After…you know, all of that)-**

I breathed heavily, my chest rising and falling with each breath that I took. I looked out the window and saw darkness. I glanced at the clock which read 5 o'clock. We left the studio over six hours ago and Inu still wanted to keep going but I told him we should rest and can continue all night afterwards.

He was more than happy to go to sleep.

Wow, sometimes I find myself thinking of what happened the first time we made love.

I sighed, and he turned towards me, still asleep.

He pulled me close and held me against him and whispered "MINE" into my ear. I shivered and got kinda excited.

I shook his shoulders "InuYasha? Ready for round two?" and once I said that he was already kissing my neck and i giggled "You weren't asleep, were you?"

"Hell no"


	8. Help Me!

AUTHORS NOTE:

AWWWW YOU GUYS i APPRECIATE ALL THE COMMENTS FOR MY STORY, i REALLY DO BUT FOR SOME STRANGE REASON NOT ONLY DO i HAVE THE CRAZiEST WRiTERS BLOCK RiGHT NOW BUT i ALSO DO HAVE TEH PASSiON TO WRITE THE STORY ANYMORE BUT i WiLL TRY AND WRiTE UP ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. MY RECENT CHAPTER WAS WRiTTEN A LONG TiME AGO THAT'S WHY i GOT THAT ONE iN BUT iM NOT SURE ABOUT THE NEXT ONE'S. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GiVE ME AN iDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? i WOULD GREATLY APPRECiATE iT! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Changes

**Author's note:**

I'm thinking of rewriting this story. I'm more mature now and I have a lot of ideas as well as changes I'd like to make. It won't be completely different but there will be obvious differences. If anyone has any ideas or something they'd like to see happen in the revised story just write a review and let me know. Thank you =] and sorry for the people who have been waiting on this story. -Jasmine


End file.
